nothing to lose
by peccadillook
Summary: Perasaannya segila itu. { pd101 s2 / wanna one, ongniel — ong seongwu x kang daniel, sequel i know you know }


Kang Daniel mengulang kembali ingatan tentang malam itu. Kesalahannya sendiri membuat perasaannya merumit.

.

.

.

.

 **nothing left to lose**

 **( kang daniel x ong seongwoo )**

.

.

.

.

.

Daniel menusuk-nusuk bistik di piringnya dengan garpu tanpa semangat. Matanya berkali melirik ke kursi di seberang. Tatapannya tidak bahagia.

Cha Eunwoo, dari ASTRO, tidak diragukan lagi memiliki pribadi yang sangat menyenangkan. Daniel bisa melihatnya dilibatkan dalam semua percakapan di meja ini ketika mereka semua makan siang bersama. Dia ramah, dan sering tertawa tanpa perlu terlihat memaksakan apapun. Seakan itu belum cukup, semua orang sudah sepakat bahwa dia manusia paling tampan di area ini.

Dia menghela napas, tanpa kentara karena tak ingin para crew bertanya apa yang salah.

Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah. Semuanya masih sama seperti biasa, nyaris seperti biasa. Eunwoo tidak membuat orang-orang melupakannya, dan Daniel juga tidak masalah jika mereka melupakannya. Eunwoo tidak akan hadir setiap hari, Daniel mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada alasan untuk merasa tidak suka. Apalagi karena alasan yang remeh.

Tapi dia tetap saja kesal. Dan baginya, ini tidaklah remeh.

Sangat tidak remeh.

Daniel mencuri pandang lagi ke pemilik bangku di seberangnya—Ong Seongwu—yang sedang tertawa dengan seniornya dari Fantagio. Cha Eunwoo dan Ong Seongwu, dari tempatnya duduk, mereka terlihat seperti sebuah lukisan indah. Sial.

Bagaimana Daniel bisa tidak uring-uringan kalau Seongwu dengan tanpa meminta pendapatnya memilih duduk di samping Eunwoo dan tidak mengajaknya bicara sama sekali sejak setengah jam lalu? Dan keduanya tertawa-tawa sedari tadi, membuat perasaan Daniel semakin memburuk.

Jika ini adegan film, dipastikan ada awan hitam di atas kepalanya.

"Daniel, kau tidak makan?"

Ia tidak sadar bistik di depannya sudah tidak berbentuk karena tindakannya yang terlalu brutal. Daniel memandangi daging-daging itu dengan penyesalan untuk beberapa lama sebelum mengalihkan pandang ke si penanya.

Cha Eunwoo. Pertanyaannya membuat semua orang di meja menatap Daniel, termasuk—sialnya—Ong Seongwu.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak?" salah satu _crew_ bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga, Kang Daniel adalah salah satu idol paling berpengaruh di Korea saat ini—selera makannya harus diperhatikan. Mereka harus memastikan Daniel merasa senang, dan harus membantu jika dia merasa tidak senang.

Sayangnya hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membantu memperbaiki rasa tidak senangnya sekarang, dan Daniel tidak bisa meminta itu. Dia melirik Seongwu selama beberapa detik, sebelum memadamkan kecemasan semua orang.

Daniel menggeleng, tersenyum sedikit karena merasa tidak enak semua orang menghentikan percakapan dan menatapnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa sudah kenyang."

Bohong. Dia lapar, tapi pemandangan di depannya membuat Daniel merasa semua makanan yang ditelannya sekarang akan terasa pahit.

Dia merasakan tatapan Seongwu sekilas, sebelum seperti semua orang di meja, pemuda itu kembali pada percakapan _seru_ -nya tadi.

... _hanya begitu saja?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **( s** emuanya terasa tidak cukup, mungkin memang tidak cuku **p. )**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan waktu kukatakan langit mendung tadi kan?"

Kang Daniel takut selama ini yang dia lakukan tidak cukup.

Mereka berdiri di pelataran sebuah toko yang tutup, berteduh dari hujan yang tiba-tiba mengguyur. Jalanan di depan mereka sepi. Hanya ada dia, dan Seongwu, dan hujan.

"Jisung-hyung akan mengomel seharian kalau kita sampai demam karena kehujanan."

Dia takut yang selama ini dia lakukan tidak cukup menunjukan betapa dia peduli pada seorang Ong Seongwu. Lebih dari peduli.

"Aku lebih memilih dimarahi Jisung-hyung daripada melihatmu mengomel seperti ini," tukas Daniel dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Dia berusaha menanggapi setiap omelan dari Seongwu, walaupun perasaannya tengah dilanda badai. Bagaimanapun, Daniel menolak untuk membiarkan Seongwu sadar bahwa dia tengah kacau sekarang—sangatsangatsangat kacau.

Hari ini adalah waktu-waktu langka mereka memiliki waktu luang, dan Daniel mengajak Seongwu untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan seperti yang dulu sering mereka lakukan bersama sebelum debut. Mengulang lagi apa yang dulu mereka nikmati bersama sebelum kesibukan merenggut semuanya.

Dan yang dimaksud jalan-jalan adalah berjalan dengan kaki. Daniel menganggap ini manis sekali. Berjalan kaki bersama, di jalanan sepi dengan angin berhembus dan tidak ada yang mengenali mereka.

Dia bisa sesaat melupakan bahwa dia adalah Kang Daniel yang terkenal—idol yang harus menjaga semua perilakunya.

"Aku akan pura-pura tidak mendengar."

Dia tertawa mendengar balasan Seongwu, tapi hatinya masih terganggu akan satu hal.

Daniel mengingat kemarin ketika Eunwoo berhasil mencuri semua perhatian Seongwu darinya. Dia tidak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya. Ketika Seongwu dekat dengan Minhyun, Jihoon atau yang lain—orang-orang yang dia kenal dengan baik, Daniel tidak merasa terganggu. Tapi kemarin berbeda. Eunwoo orang _asing_ baginya. Daniel baru sadar betapa semua ini rentan—dengan posisinya yang tidak pasti.

Dia harus memastikan posisinya.

Dia mengingat malam itu, ketika Seongwu menanyakan _hal itu_ padanya. Daniel tidak menjawab, tidak bisa dan tidak memiliki waktu. Saat itu, pintu balkon terbuka dan muka mengantuk Kim Jaehwan muncul—bertanya dengan suara serak apa yang mereka berdua lakukan disana. Menyelamatkan Daniel dari keharusan untuk menjawab.

Mereka tidak pernah lagi membahas tentang hal itu. Seongwu tidak pernah mengungkitnya, dan keesokan harinya serta seterusnya, dia bersikap seakan pertanyaan itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Daniel menelan ludah, mempertanyakan apa yang akan ia angkat kembali ini benar untuk dilakukan.

"Seongwu..."

"Apa?"

Daniel merutuki dirinya sendiri karena suaranya goyah, "aku serius dengan ucapanku."

Hening sejenak. Seongwu menoleh ke arahnya, tatapannya bertanya. Daniel tidak menyalahkannya. Di telinganya sendiri, suaranya terdengar aneh.

"Ucapan yang mana?"

Napas Daniel rasanya berubah pendek-pendek.

"Malam itu ... di balkon, kau menanyakan padaku apakah aku serius dengan ucapanku ... waktu itu. Jawabannya, ya." Daniel memberanikan diri untuk menatap lurus sosok di sebelahnya, menahan napas untuk tahu apa reaksi Seongwu.

Seongwu tidak melakukan apapun, selain menatapnya. Dan dia tidak bisa membaca apa yang berkecamuk di mata itu.

"Dan itu tidak berubah, sampai sekarang."

Dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat ini beresiko. Pengakuannya beresiko. Jika media tahu, semua orang akan membencinya. Dunia akan membencinya. Dia tidak akan dimaafkan.

"Aku masih merasakannya, bahkan ketika aku berdiri disini—mengatakan hal ini dan menatapmu."

Tapi dia pasti sudah gila karena tidak peduli. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli.

"Dan aku ingin tahu ... apakah ada kemungkinan, kau akan tetap disini ... setelah aku mengatakannya."

 _Jangan berubah, Ong Seongwu._

Kang Daniel tidak peduli. Dia tidak peduli jika satu semesta membencinya, asalnya Seongwu tidak. Asalkan pemuda itu masih menatapnya dengan cara yang sama.

Ya.

Perasaannya segila itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **( —k** arena di titik ini, dia sudah mencintai dengan segalanya—hingga bahkan tidak ada yang tersisa untuk dirinya sendir **i. )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Writer's note :

I'm such a trash, bye.


End file.
